Speak Now
by EOfan467
Summary: It's Cory Monteith's wedding day! But as he is getting Ready, his friend Taylor Swift has a plan to get her two friends together, knowing Lea Michele's feelings for Cory. Will they succeed? Read and find out! MONCHELE with Tory and Laylor friendship


Hey guys, this is a Monchele one shot. I will continue The story of us, But I really need ideas for the tike chapter! Please any tips will help with that. Anyway, this is mostly Monchele (Lea/Cory), with Tory (Taylor/Cory) and Laylor (Lea/Taylor) Friendship, with a tiny bit of Cory/OC. Based on Speak Now by Taylor and the reason it was written. Oh, and the song Taylor is writing is not Speak Now. Also, Lea and Theo are not together in this obviously Okay, Summary below

Summary: It's Cory Monteith's wedding day! But as he is getting Ready, his friend Taylor Swift has a plan to get her two friends together, knowing Lea Michele's feelings for Cory. Will they succeed? Read and find out!

Note:  
>Italics: Lea singing Bold: Taylor singing Underline: Both singing<p>

* * *

><p>It was his wedding day. And almost everyone knew it. Cory Monteith was getting married to his girlfriend of two years, Valerie Summers. Everyone was happy for them, and the people invited to the wedding were all getting ready.<p>

Except for two people; two of Cory's friends, Taylor Swift and Lea Michele. It wasn't because Cory didn't want them there, he did. But, Valerai didn't. She never liked Lea and Taylor, and they never liked her. Valerai saw them as nuisances who were trying to ruin her and Cory's relationship, which was kinda true, and they saw her as a stuck up bitch, which was completely true.

Plus, anyone with eyes could see the way Cory and Lea acted each other was way more then how friends acted. Actually, scratch that; everyone realized that except Cory and Lea themselves!

And she just hated Taylor for some reason that no one really knew.

So as everyone was getting ready for the one-thirty matrimony, Taylor and Lea were sitting in Lea's room. Taylor was busy with a pencil and paper, and was fully concentrated on thinking of a song to write. Lea on the other hand, was busy hiding her diary from the blonde girl in the room. Lea glanced at the clock on her nightstand, and sighed a little. She glanced at Taylor, who didn't respond to the brunette's sad sigh. Lea sent the sigh at her again, a little louder. Nothing. Lea collapsed on the bed with a huff. Taylor put her pencil down, but stayed in her spot, looking at the wall

"Yes Lea?"

"He's getting married in two hours"

Taylor turned to look at Lea sadly "I know"

"To that bitch Valerai!"

"I know"

"I Hate her!"

"I know"

"Can you please say something other then 'I know'" Lea snapped

"Hey, don't get mad at me cause you missed your chance with Cory!" Taylor snapped back, though not as angry as Lea had. Frowning, Lea nodded

"You're right Tay" Leas said, sitting up "I did miss out... And now he's marrying her" Lea rolled her eyes as she said her "And now I won't get another chance"

"Not true" Taylor said "You still have a chance"

"Yeah? How"

"You and me are gonna crash the wedding" Taylor said, getting up and then sitting next to Lea "And when the priest says Speak Now, You start singing Speak Now"

"Your song?" Lea said, doubt lacing her words

"Hey, its the best song that fits the situation" Taylor countered "Come on Lea. I'll even sing it with you. I'll bring my guitar and everything"

"And you think it will work" Lea asked

"Not guaranteeing that. But at least Cory will know how you feel"

"But he's crazy for Valerai"

"And you, Lea. Come on, lets get amazing dresses that are not for a wedding, since we shouldn't just show up in shirts and sweats"

Lea looked down at their outfits as she thought about this whole plan. She looked back up at Taylor "You're gonna need to teach me the song then, Ms. Swift"

* * *

><p>The church was full of people around a half hour before he wedding already started. The whole cast of Glee, minus Lea and Cory, of course, had taken up a whole pew. The cast was talking excitedly as Matt Morrison walked up to join them<p>

"Hey guys" He said, taking a seat next to Amber Riley and looked around "I haven't seen Lea or Taylor anywhere"

"They weren't invited" Jenna Ushkowitz told him

"Valerai?" This was accompanied by groans, nods, and eye rolls

"Why do we deal with her again?" Diana Agron asked

"Because Cory makes us" Mark Salling told the blonde sitting next to him

"No excuse guys" The whole pew turned and saw Taylor standing there in a short black dress. Lea, in a short red dress, appeared next to the country star

"She's right guys" Lea said

"What are you guys doing here?" Kevin McHale asked the two girls

"Oh, you'll see soon enough" Lea said with a wink, and then the two girls disappeared

"Oh yeah their up to something" Chord Overstreet commented

* * *

><p>Lea sighed as She and Taylor stood in the back of the church, the wedding starting. Valerai walked out in a huge wedding gown, and Lea felt sick. She gripped at Taylor's shoulder for support, who smiled and patted Lea's shoulder.<p>

But then there was Cory, looking as adorable as he always did in his tux. He was smiling, but at Valerie, of course. And while everyones eyes were on the bitch in the wedding dress, Lea was staring at Cory. Lea glanced over at Taylor, who motioned for her to be patient. Sighing, Lea crossed her arms and waited.

* * *

><p>"If anyone has any objections" Lea heard, and glanced at Taylor, Who picked up her guitar. Lea's heart was beating so fast now "Then speak now or forever hold your peace"<p>

And the strumming of guitar was heard as Taylor called out "We do!" And all eyes were on them. The cast of glee, friends and family, Valerie and Cory. Lea glanced at Taylor, who began to sing the first few lines of the song

**I'm not the kind of girl Who should be rudely barging in On a white veil occasion But you are not the kind of boy Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

Lea took a deep breath, and began too

_I sneak in and see your friends And her snotty little family All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid Somewhere back inside a room Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not What you thought it would be And I lose myself in a daydream Where I stand and say_

Don't say yes, run away now

_I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out_

And they said speak now

Lea and Taylor walked down the aisle to the couple, and Lea glanced at the glee cast, who were all smiling and giving thumbs up. And from a few rows up, Lea even saw Cory's mother smiling happily

Fun gestures are exchanged And the organ starts to play A song that sounds like a death march

And I am hiding in the curtains It seems that I was uninvited By your lovely bride-to-be

_She floats down the aisle Like a pageant queen._  
><em>But I know you wish it was me You wish it was me<em>

**(Don't cha?)**

Don't say yes,run away now

_I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out_

**And they said speak now**

Don't say yes, run away now

_I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow Your time is running out_

**When they said, "speak now"**

**Oh Oh Oh! said speak now...**

**I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ea-ea-eace**

_There's the silence, there's my last chance I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

**Horrified looks from Everyone in the room**

_But I'm only looking at you._

At this point, Lea and Taylor were standing on the alter, Lea directly looking at Cory as she continued to sing

_I am not the kind of girl Who should be rudely barging in On a white veil occasion But you are NOT the kind of boy Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

**( Ha! )**

So don't say yes, run away now

_I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out_

**When they, said, "speak, now"**

And You say

The girls stopped. Their plan was that if Cory felt the way Taylor insisted he did, he would finish the song.

But instead he just stood there, staring at Lea, the corners of his mouth going up and down, and it seemed like he was trying to think of what to say.

But Valerai didn't "I WANT THEM OUTTA HERE!" She screeched, stomping her foot, causing Cory to jump and turn to the bridezilla "THEY ARE RUINING EVERYTHING!"

And then some bridesmades and groomsman grabbed the two singers and dragged them outside.

* * *

><p>Taylor sat slumped against the outside brick wall of the church, and Lea stood across from her. Taylor could clearly hear some sniffles and see the brunette wipe her eyes, even if she had her back to the blonde girl "I am so sorry Lea. I thought it would work"<p>

Lea blinked a few times before turning to Taylor, looking at a spot above her head as she crossed her arms. Lea wasn't mad at Taylor. But she was incredibly embarrased "It's okay Taylor. Really, it is" Lea claimed, and tried to blink away tears.

Taylor got up and walked over to Lea, engulfing her into a big hug "It's okay sweetie. Cory's and idiot" Taylor laughed, when something caught her eye "Cory?"

Lea let go of Taylor and slowly turned to where she was looking. Sure enough, Cory was standing there in a gray tee, jeans and sneakers. Taylor and Lea looked at each other and then to Cory, who's hands were stuck in his pockets "Uh.. Hey" He said

"Hey" The two girls said in unsion

Cory rocked back and forth, obviously trying to think of what to say, once again "So... Speak Now, huh?"

Taylor said nothing and Lea sighed "Cory, what are you doing here? Why don't you go back in" Lea pointed to the church "To your precious Valerai"

Cory gave a half smile and tilted his head to the side "But, you told me to 'run away now' and 'you'd meet me when I'm out of the church at the back door'"

Lea looked at him, eyes wide. Taylor burst in "Why didn't you finish the song then?" Lea nodded

"I kinda didn't want to embarrass Val that mush" Cory admitted "Plus, I wasn't even outside. Taylor, can you just play the part?"

Taylor smiled and grabbed her guitar as Cory grabbed Lea's hand and started to sing

Let's run away now I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door

Baby, I didn't say my vows So glad you were around when they said "Speak now"

Lea smiled when he finished and leaned up to give Cory a kiss

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Who's tooth hurts from all the fluffiness?<p>

I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
